


Терпсихора

by gellavonhamster



Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, F/M, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Pre-Canon, Strip Tease, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 08:19:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18634354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gellavonhamster/pseuds/gellavonhamster
Summary: Беатрис танцует, Лемони рассуждает о литературе, Бертран слишком много думает.





	Терпсихора

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Terpsichore](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18731044) by [gellavonhamster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gellavonhamster/pseuds/gellavonhamster)



\- Что касается Ремарка, то, на мой взгляд, «На Западном фронте без перемен» переоценён. Да и «Три товарища» тоже, - рассуждает Лемони, расстёгивая рубашку. – Классический случай, когда у всех на слуху только те книги, которые популярны благодаря их экранизациям. Та же «Искра жизни» заслуживает куда больше внимания. Равно как и «Жизнь взаймы».

\- Хм. Разделяю твоё мнение насчёт «Искры жизни», - Бертран вешает свитер на спинку стула и, присев на край кровати, начинает возиться с застёжкой часов. – Но «Жизнь взаймы»… нет, не согласен. Мне она показалась довольно поверхностной.

\- Не предполагал, что ты из тех, кому любая книга, в центре сюжета которой история любви, кажется поверхностной.

\- Не приписывай мне того, что я никогда не говорил, пожалуйста, - Бертран кладёт часы на тумбочку, под пузатую настольную лампу с пёстрым абажуром, и снова поворачивается к Лемони. Тот сражается с пуговицами на манжетах рубашки и, судя по всему, они пока что побеждают. – Просто на фоне его романов о войне она выглядит значительно слабее. Если бы это была единственная его книга, которую я читал, вполне возможно, что я был бы другого мнения. Тебе помочь?

\- Будь так любезен, - Лемони протягивает к нему руки, и Бертран расстёгивает пуговицы сначала на левой манжете, затем на правой. – Однако, согласись, вопрос отрицания неизбежного или смирения с ним…

\- Сникет, почему мы говорим о литературе перед тем, как заняться сексом?

\- Ну, - Лемони, судя по всему, нисколько не смущает и не сбивает с толку этот вопрос, - потому что Беатрис попросила не начинать без нее, и я подумал, что, пока мы дожидаемся её, мы могли бы вернуться к нашей вчерашней дискуссии?

\- Раз уж ты не собираешься начинать без Беатрис, что ты делаешь с моим ремнём?

\- Помогаю тебе его расстегнуть, как ты только что помог мне с пуговицами, - с абсолютно честным видом говорит Лемони. – Но я могу этого не делать, если не хочешь.

Бертран ловит его руку и прижимает обратно к пряжке ремня. Возможно, чуть ниже. Возможно, не к пряжке.

\- Продолжай, - разрешает он.

Беатрис живёт в мансарде дома, расположенного на одной из самых оживлённых улиц города, но сегодня здесь на удивление тихо. Снаружи не доносится шум машин и подгулявших прохожих; есть только звуки самого дома – тиканье будильника, скрип кровати, их с Лемони дыхание, стук каблуков Беатрис в гостиной. Кажется, эта квартира вдруг оказалась вне пространства и времени, и здесь всегда будет поздний вечер, а за окном – ранняя весна. И только они трое, больше никого. Убежище, думает Бертран, перебирая мягкие волосы Лемони, пока тот целует его шею – каждый раз рядом с тем местом, куда поцеловал до этого, точно нанося мазки на холст. Параллельное измерение, куда не попасть посторонним. Он не знает, как высказать это ощущение благословенной оторванности от мира, и не уверен, что нужно о нём говорить.

\- Зачем она ходит на каблуках у себя дома, - бормочет он вместо этого, и тихий смех Лемони щекочет ему кожу.

\- Затем, уважаемый, что у себя дома я могу ходить хоть в водолазном костюме.

Беатрис стоит в дверях, оперевшись одной рукой на дверной косяк. Лемони неуклюже скатывается с Бертрана, и они оба, полулёжа на кровати, смотрят, как она поворачивается перед ними, как перед зеркалом, предоставляя им возможность как следует рассмотреть её наряд.

\- Как я выгляжу? – интересуется Беатрис. Она выглядит настолько довольной собой, что в этом есть что-то трогательное. Бертран улыбается.

\- Великолепно, - говорит он, и вслед за ним Лемони произносит:

\- Восхитительно.

На Беатрис алое платье с юбкой-колоколом, чёрные чулки и туфли на шпильках с ремешком вокруг щиколотки – чрезвычайно удобная модель для тех, кому необходимо скрыть от любопытных глаз определённую татуировку. Тёмные локоны сияют в тускловатом свете люстры, падают на укутанные серебристой шалью плечи. Ни одной из вещей, которые надеты на Беатрис, Бертран раньше не видел – за исключением, возможно, чулок, и – определённо – жемчужного ожерелья, их с Лемони общего подарка на её прошлый день рождения.

\- Мы куда-то идём? – интересуется Бертран, стараясь не прозвучать разочарованным. Беатрис действительно выглядит великолепно, но, когда после ужина она притянула их обоих к себе и, загадочно улыбаясь, велела дожидаться её в спальне, он представил себе остаток этого вечера несколько иначе.

Беатрис расплывается во всё той же загадочной улыбке:

\- Мы с Эсме сегодня прошлись по магазинам…

Лемони, который Эсме терпеть не может и знает, что это взаимно, страдальчески вздыхает.

\- …и я решила, что надо показать вам все обновки, - Беатрис то ли не замечает его реакции, то ли делает вид, что не замечает. – Все разом, - с этими словами она разворачивается и снова исчезает в гостиной. Бертран решает было, что она забыла прихватить ещё что-то из сегодняшних покупок, но, очевидно, она отлучилась поставить пластинку, потому что тишину квартиры вдруг вспарывают звуки саксофона. Этта Джеймс, автоматически подмечает Бертран.

Беатрис снова появляется в дверном проёме и движется к ним, покачивая бёдрами.

\- Так что… - начинает было Бертран – и тут же получает по лицу скомканной серебристой шалью. Он обескураженно вскидывает глаза – и встречает взгляд Беатрис. Беатрис, которая с самозабвенной улыбкой медленно приподнимает юбку, не переставая двигаться в такт музыке.

\- Вот оно что, - произносит Бертран и переводит взгляд на Лемони. Тот смотрит на Беатрис зачарованно и жадно и ничуть не выглядит удивлённым. – И часто такое происходит?

\- Иногда, - не глядя на него, отзывается Лемони, и Бертран невольно чувствует укол… ревности? Не к нему, а ко всему тому, что у этих двоих уже было до него и, возможно, будет после него. Порой ему приходит в голову, что их странный союз, зародившийся этой зимой – это проходящее, что он сам, в отличие от Беатрис и Лемони, и их любви – проходящее, потому что всё в его жизни доселе было проходящим, и это наверняка наложило на него отпечаток. Это вредные, ядовитые, удушливые мысли – как и плохо скрываемая уверенность Лемони в том, что и Беатрис, и Бертран слишком хороши для него, и он не заслуживает их ни по отдельности, ни тем более вместе. Как и несколько лучше скрываемая уверенность Беатрис в том, что никто из них на самом деле не заслуживает всего этого, не заслуживает их хрупкого тайного счастья, потому что они – убийцы, и однажды это всё у них отнимут, отнимут _их_ друг у друга. Эти мысли невозможно вытравить подчистую, но Бертран подносит скомканную шаль к лицу, на мгновение утыкается в неё носом – наряд, может, и новый, зато духи всё те же, в гримёрке Беатрис в театре пахнет так же – и сам себе клянётся хотя бы отложить их на потом.

\- Может, и ты тоже… иногда? – не может удержаться он. Лемони негромко усмехается:

\- Ты же знаешь: танцор из меня так себе.

\- Глаза на меня, - полу-строго, полу-игриво велит Беатрис, и они слушаются, конечно, они её слушаются.

Разумеется, Бертран не впервые видит, как она танцует. Но то, как она кружится в вальсе с ним или с кем-то другим на очередном балу герцогини Виннипегской или на пару с Монти отплясывает чарльстон в гостиной Ануистлов, не имеет ничего общего с тем, что она делает сейчас. Бертран даже не уверен, что это можно назвать танцем – она переливается как ртуть, поводя плечами, бёдрами, руками; она проводит ладонями по своему телу, сминая платье; она прижимается спиной к дверному косяку и стекает по нему вниз, только чтобы снова подняться. Их с Лемони, она, кажется, вовсе не замечает, хотя, наверное, стриптизёрша должна… поддерживать контакт со зрителями? Напоминать им, что это всё для них, поглаживать их самолюбие? Беатрис с тем же успехом могла бы танцевать в одиночестве перед зеркалом, и поэтому то, что она делает, кажется лишённым притворства и очень личным, и Бертран не может отделаться от мысли, будто они подсматривают за ней, а она об этом не знает.

Это… будоражит.

Она расстёгивает платье, повернувшись к ним спиной; оно лениво разевает молнию, а когда Беатрис высвобождает руки из рукавов, падает на пол. Беатрис переступает через платье – и вот теперь наконец-то смотрит на них. «And I just wanna make love to you, love to you», - надрывается старый граммофон. Однако Бертран всё равно слышит, как рядом с ним Лемони судорожно вздыхает и слегка ёрзает на простынях, хотя чего он там не видел - да чего, собственно, и Бертран там не видел.

Ладно, этот комплект белья они не видели. Ясно, что Беатрис имела в виду, когда говорила про "все обновки". Всё чёрное – чулки с поясом, шёлковые шортики и бюстгальтер из полупрозрачного кружева, который, судя по конструкции, нормально поддерживает – неоднократная необходимость работы под прикрытием успела расширить кругозор Бертрана в плане дамского гардероба - но ничего толком не прикрывает. Даже отсюда, с кровати, Бертран может сквозь завитушки узоров различить её соски. Это всё очень красиво, но Бертран почти уверен, что, если бы перед ним в таком виде сейчас стояла какая-нибудь другая женщина – которую он никогда не видел в одном нижнем белье, никогда не видел _без_ нижнего белья, не прижимал к себе и не пробовал на вкус – это не возымело бы на него такого эффекта. Но перед ним сейчас Беатрис, и она глядит на него своими сияющими лукавыми глазами и, несомненно, невооружённым взглядом видит, какое действие на него оказывает её маленькое представление. И на Лемони тоже, в чём Бертран убеждается, на мгновение отвернувшись от Беатрис и быстро окинув его взглядом.

Беатрис нагибается, проворно расстёгивает ремешок сначала на одной туфле, потом на другой и небрежно их скидывает.

«Давай уже», - мысленно умоляет Бертран, хотя не знает толком, о чём просит.

Тогда она направляется к нему. Может, действует согласно заранее составленному плану – ведь её хлебом не корми, дай только продумать и воплотить в жизнь какую-нибудь безумную и неоправданно изощрённую идею – а может, читает его мысли, кто знает. В любом случае, она вряд ли сомневается, что он угадает, что нужно сделать: в какой-то момент их пути, доселе параллельные, пересеклись, и они обнаружили, что понимают друг друга с полуслова.

Беатрис отстёгивает чулки от пояса, снимает его и бросает на постель – Лемони протягивает было руку, но не успевает поймать. Беатрис подходит к кровати с той стороны, на которой полулежит Бертран, и, согнув левую ногу в колене, молча ставит её на кровать. На мгновение их с Бертраном взгляды встречаются, и она еле заметно кивает ему: мол, вперёд.

Он снимает с неё чулок очень медленно – не потому, что боится порвать, а чтобы прикасаться к ней подольше, вести пальцами по горячей коже, чуть сжимать, но не до боли. Мгновения тянутся, густеют, точно мёд, и всё это время Беатрис не сводит с него глаз. У неё свежая царапина на колене – не хватает только детского пластыря с цветочками, а ещё она, судя по всему, брила ноги то ли достаточно давно, то ли не слишком тщательно, и она такая родная и домашняя за всей этой игрой в соблазн, что Бертрану ужасно хочется её поцеловать, но он не уверен, что можно. Ещё ему, если честно, ужасно хочется что-то сделать с проблемой, которая мешает ему сосредоточиться на представлении Беатрис – взять, так сказать, дело в свои руки – но насчёт этого он уверен ещё меньше.

Освободив её наконец от чулка, он ещё несколько секунд поглаживает пальцами её щиколотку – потом отводит руку. Беатрис ободряюще улыбается ему и, обойдя кровать, предоставляет Лемони возможность снять с неё второй чулок. Сникет оказывается смелее: наклоняется и, нет, не целует, не смеет, но прижимается лбом к её колену, упоённо прикрыв глаза. Сникет и его необходимость поклоняться, иногда буквально, тем, кого он любит. Бертран бы задался вопросом, что это говорит о его душевном состоянии, но, во-первых, это ещё не самая нездоровая потребность, которая могла бы развиться у Лемони после всего пережитого, а во-вторых, Бертран – всего-навсего простой смертный, которому нравится, как Лемони льнёт лицом к его животу перед тем, как опуститься ещё ниже и взять в рот его член.

\- Терпение, - говорит Беатрис, когда Лемони наконец стягивает с неё второй чулок и снова несмело тянется к ней. Она возбуждена не меньше их – это заметно по её голосу, по её взгляду, а ещё по тому, как выпирают затвердевшие соски под тонким кружевом бюстгальтера – а в комнате отнюдь не холодно. Она делает шаг назад и, развернувшись, направляется было к изножью кровати – возвращается на сцену – но вдруг останавливается и замечает:

\- Но необязательно мучиться, знаете ли. Вы только меня не должны трогать, пока я не разрешу. Себя – можно. Даже нужно, - она озорно улыбается, будто пьяная. - Я тоже хочу посмотреть.

Бертрану, наверное, должно было бы быть стыдно за то, как поспешно он бросается снимать трусы. Не успевает – его останавливает широкая ладонь, неожиданно оказывающаяся у него в паху.

\- Если хочешь, - хрипло говорит Лемони, и если до этого было слишком, то теперь и вовсе невыносимо, потому что голос у него – как расплавленный тёмный шоколад, был бы осязаемым – так и тянуло бы окунуть в него пальцы и потом их облизывать. Бертран глядит на него – раскрасневшегося, с волосами, до смешного взлохмаченными от их короткой прелюдии и последующего лежания на подушках – и думает: он что, и вправду полагает, что я откажу?

\- Повернись ко мне чуть-чуть, - велит он. – И снимай штаны уже, сколько можно.

Должно быть, именно с этого момента представление перестаёт быть представлением – потому что теперь они не глядят безостановочно на Беатрис, а отвлекаются друг на друга, а сама Беатрис больше не танцует сама с собой, а явно осознаёт их присутствие и смотрит на них так же, как и они на неё. Да и вообще больше не танцует, по сути. Её бёдра всё ещё покачиваются, но она стоит на одном и том же месте, у изножья кровати, и всё меньше внимания обращает на музыку – и, кажется, даже не замечает, когда песня заканчивается, продолжая с полуулыбкой на приоткрытых губах мять и тискать свою грудь, всё ещё прикрытую бюстгальтером. Когда она наконец сбрасывает его и снова берётся за свою грудь – приподнимает её и отпускает, облизывает пальцы и трёт ими свои напряжённые соски – Лемони глухо стонет и вскидывает бёдра. Он не протянет долго, потому что Бертран знает, как его трогать, тяжёлого и жаркого и возбуждённого до предела; потому что он дышит прерывисто и, хоть и пытается не упустить ни одного движения Беатрис, периодически одновременно блаженно и измученно прикрывает глаза. Сам он то и дело сбивается с ритма, его рука соскальзывает с члена Бертрана, он ослабляет хватку, когда этого делать не нужно. Столько же энтузиазма, но меньше техники. Не его профиль – Бертран точно знает, что, если бы Лемони сейчас ему отсасывал, он сам бы долго не продержался. На мгновение он представляет, каково это было бы – толкаться в горячий умелый рот Лемони, глядя, как Беатрис, забравшись на постель совсем рядом с ними, гладит себя сквозь трусики и двигается так, что грудь её подскакивает, будто он сейчас занимается с ней любовью и она сверху – и едва не кончает в ту же секунду.

Лемони кончает первым. Бертран не видит, обо что наскоро вытирает ладонь – о простыню ли, о собственную одежду, о новую серебристую шаль, которая должна всё ещё валяться где-то на кровати. Наверное, это важно, но он сейчас этого не осознаёт. Что точно важно, так это поцеловать его, и Бертран целует Лемони сначала в губы – тот настолько оглушён наслаждением, что еле-еле может целовать в ответ – забирая изо рта в рот остатки его последнего стона, а потом – во вспотевший лоб, у самой кромки волос, наскоро вдохнув их дурманящий, родной запах.

Бертран отодвигается от него, снова поворачивается к Беатрис, намереваясь уже своими руками закончить начатое Лемони – и ему в лицо летят шёлковые шортики. Он поднимает их и машинально утыкается в них носом – влажные насквозь.

Беатрис вытаскивает из себя мокрые, скользкие пальцы и протягивает к нему руку.

Она сказала – не трогать, пока не разрешит.

Теперь можно.

Бертран втягивает её пальцы в рот, сглатывает их солёный привкус, стискивает свой член –  и наконец отпускает себя, и мир вокруг него взрывается неизвестными красками, и Беатрис вынимает свои пальцы у него изо рта, когда он стонет.

\- Какие вы… - слышит он, точно откуда-то издалека, её голос, чуть удивлённый и нежный. Когда она несколькими уверенными движениями доводит себя до оргазма, другой рукой она держится за единственную часть её наряда, на ней оставшуюся – их жемчужное ожерелье.

Потом она падает на подушки между ними, и все трое некоторое время лежат рядом, пытаясь отдышаться. Бертран приходит в себя первым: слезает с кровати, несмотря на протестующий стон Беатрис, добирается до ванной, смачивает под краном первое попавшееся полотенце и вытирается им. Бросив полотенце в ванну, он снимает с крючка и смачивает другое, которое приносит в комнату и бросает на живот Лемони. Тот вздрагивает.

\- Приведи себя в порядок, - велит Бертран, забираясь обратно на кровать и обхватывая Беатрис за талию. – Перепачкаешь все простыни.

\- Я восхищаюсь твоей способностью оставаться здравомыслящим в любой ситуации, - бормочет Лемони, вытираясь.

\- Я восхищаюсь твоей способностью так замудренно выражаться в любой ситуации, - говорит Бертран. Беатрис хихикает.

\- Я думаю, - она приподнимается на локте и тянется к Лемони, - он будет так выражаться, даже если разбудить его в три часа ночи.

\- Только не пытайся проверить, пожалуйста, - просит Лемони, и Беатрис целует его в одну щёку, в другую, в губы, и у Бертрана немного сердце щемит от нежности, когда он смотрит на них, но не от ревности, нет.

Беатрис поворачивается к нему и берёт его лицо в ладони.

\- Вечно ты о чём-то думаешь. Ни на секунду не перестаёшь, - ласково говорит она. – О чём на этот раз?

\- Только о вас, - говорит Бертран.

На сей раз это даже правда.


End file.
